The Special Bond We Share
by FranFranWriter
Summary: When Marinette is captured and entrusts her miraculous to her blonde hair blue eyed daughter 9 year old Emma, Emma has to find her daddy Chat Noir so he can help her save her mommy and their broken family before it's too late. She's really not feline this but it's fine, she'll do because if she doesn't things will end up in a CATastrophe! Heh, catastrophe.
1. Chapter 1

**Before I start, I just wanted to point out (1), Certitude has not been discontinued and will be updated next week, (2) this story was inspired by** **flamefairyx777's story 'Thank You Nashi,' if you guys like this story or the anime Fairy Tail, you should really check it out, (3) I don't own Miraculous Ladybug (I'm not blessed enough for that unfortunately), and (4) my friend who I was talking to on the phone while I was typing this and I literally argued for 5 minutes of whether all the ages and numbers I used I made make sense… don't worry, she approves.**

 _Ladybug nervously sat detransformed in a red dress with black polka-dots with a regular ladybug mask on in an old run down abandoned building as she waited for Chat to arrive. This place had been a meeting point for the superheroes to meet before and after patrols and akuma fights._

 _She buried her face in her hands thinking about the dumb bet she lost. She bet she would be able to locate the object the next akuma was hiding in first. She was pretty confident considering she was usually the one to find the butterflies hiding spots with ease. However, when Vincent, a photographer that typically takes photos for Adrien's photo shoots got akumatized during a session, Chat seemed to have the upper hand._

 _Ladybug fiddled with her dress. Because she lost the bet she was forced to go on a date with Chat. Since they couldn't do as their superhero selves without causing a commotion, Marinette wore her dress with sunglasses while Chat wore a black T-shirt, leather pants, and similar sunglasses._

 _She would never admit it but the time she spent with Chat today was one of the most fun and light hearted moments of her entire life. Also, spending the day with him made herself more and more aware of her growing feelings for him._

 _Happiness grew inside her when she noticed a blonde boy wearing all black and a black mask entering the room from the corner of her eyes. She turned to him grinning widely. "So I guess this date hasn't been a complete disaster… what did you want to do again?"_

 _He beamed, extending a hand to her she gratefully took as he led her to the roof._

" _What are we doing here?" Ladybug asked as she sat next to Chat who was looking up at the sky._

" _Stargazing." Was the only thing he muttered not bothering to glance at her confused expression. Ladybug sighed and looked up in defeat._

 _After a moment of silence Ladybug turned to Chat. "The sky is beautiful and all… but what are we doing?"_

 _Chat sighed slightly. "My mother used to always make me tag along with her as she stargazed. I used to hate it considering I had to sit still, quiet, and look up at the sky pointlessly, but after she… passed, I realized how relaxing this is." Ladybug turned to the twinkling stars again, letting him continue. "My mom always asked me about my day and what I wanted to do when I got older under the stars. It made me think about my future a lot." He finally turned to gaze at her. "Like with us, I think about our future a lot M'lady." Chat tensed as he carefully placed a hand on one of hers but eased up when she didn't pull away. She finally looked at him again, allowing him notice the slight blush on her cheeks._

" _That's very sweet Chat," she looked down thoughtfully "I think about our future a lot too to be completely honest." He gave her a 'go on' look so she continued. "I feel this everyday we're getting closer and closer, and I couldn't be happier since it's with you…" His staring made Ladybug squeak, her inner Marinette showing as she looked back at the sky in a failed attempt to hide her blush from him._

 _Interlocking her fingers with the fingers that still laid on her hand she smiled. "I love this time we spend together… because whenever I'm with you… I'm feline good!" Chat froze processing her words before bursting into laughter, her soon following suit._

" _M-M'lady… you've got to be KITTEN me right now!"_

 _They continued laughing until they fell into a comfortable silence where they enjoyed each other's company. Chat stared into Ladybug's eyes smiling softly causing her to smile back in return. Neither of them were sure who leaned in first but before they knew it the gap between their faces closed and they were kissing passionately._

 _To deepen the kiss Chat slowly put his arms around Ladybug's waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Feeling a bit more confident Chat broke the kiss and started trailing small kisses down his lady's neck. Blushing slightly when he heard her soft moans he kissed her lips again and cupped one of her breasts with his hands. He was surprised when she broke the kiss smiling brightly at him and removed her dress letting only her lacey red bra and underwater. "L-ladybug… what are you…?" She silenced him with a kiss as she tugged at his shirt._

 _Chat quickly obliged to her silent request, butterflies filling his stomach as he kissed her again and found his fingers detaching her bra and removing his pants._

 _Pushing her down slowly Chat quickly moved on top of her and gazed at her body. Suddenly feeling bashful being looked at the way she was, Ladybug tried to cover herself up but Chat chuckled pushing her arms away. "You look purrrfect bugaboo, please don't try to hide." She laughed lightly rolling her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him down for more kisses. She felt herself flush all the way up to her ears as she felt him removing both her and his undergarments. Breaking the kiss Chat gave her one cautious look._

" _A-are you sure we should be doing t-this? W-we can stop if you wan-" His words dyed in his throat at her giggles. "Where has your big brave flirt façade gone Chaton? Don't tell me you're actually a scaredy-kitty," her eyes softened. "Yes, I'm sure. I want this Chat."_

 _Hearing her words made his heart swell up with many different emotions. Before his brain could reason with his heart's desires he-_

Marinette shrieked as her eyes snapped open. She sighed as she recalled that fateful day; it was still hard to believe after that day that occurred almost 10 years ago, not only has her best friend/long time crush Adrien Agreste moved to America for the good of his father's company but her Chat, the person who she finally realized loved unconditionally just as he did her left with barely any trace.

Trying to rid herself of these depressing thoughts Marinette decided to focus on the present, on the blue-bell eyed blonde haired girl who sat on her chest, smiling down at her. "Good morning sunshine," Marinette yawned while sitting up and ruffled the 8 year old's messy hair. Said girl giggled.

"Mommy, school starts in 30 minutes; you have to get up so we can make breakfast or else I'll be late again!" The girl pouted at her mother. The 28 year old scooted towards the edge of her bed, letting her legs swing at the edge of it and looked back at her daughter who was already in her uniform. "Go on downstairs and wait in the kitchen, I'll be ready soon." The little girl nodded and climbed off the bed, her knotted blonde curls bouncing as she did so.

"Wait a second Emma!" A red and black creature that was now woken up flew over to the kid who was grabbing the doorknob, a comb in hand.

"Thanks Tikki!" Emma grinned as Tikki combed her hair to comb out the disorganized curls in the girl's mid-back long hair.

Marinette smiled as she grabbed her towel and made her way to the bathroom. After eating a quick toast, scrambled eggs, and strawberry breakfast, Marinette quickly dropped her daughter off to school. The night before she finished gathering all the necessary paperwork for the buyer of the house she was in charge of so today's work day would probably run smoothly. She had a feeling this was going to be a good day.

* * *

" _This is not going to be a good day."_ Marinette thought as she picked up her daughter after school and held her hand as they walked to the car. "Emma, your teacher and I had a lovely conversation about you disrupting the class… again."

Emma laughed awkwardly. "Ha… did you? Sooooo how was work mommy?"

"Emma," Marinette said lowly, not in the mood. "What. Did. You. Do. This. Time."

"Well… Amber accidentally knocked her open water bottle off the table and made a mess on the floor."

"And?" Tikki crossed her small arms as she peeked her head from Marinette's purse.

Blushing slightly Emma looked down at her fingers she was twiddling. "I made a joke on how she better get some paper towels and roll with it."

Marinette and Tikki both groaned.

"Amber thought it was funny but I don't think Mme. Jacques liked what I said very much. She asked me if I was done so I responded, not really, I have another paper joke but I wasn't going to say it because it was pretty tearable."

"There's more isn't there?" Marinette asked earning a nod from her daughter.

"Mme. Jacques looked really mad so I asked her if she was okay. She didn't answer so I turned to Amber and whispered water's her problem?"

Marinette coughed to suppress her laughter, she really shouldn't encourage this behavior while Tikki shook her small head.

"Everyone at my table laughed and I guess Mme. Jacques heard me so that's why she called you… I'm sorry mommy," Emma looked at her feet.

Marinette smiled sadly patting Emma's head. "It's fine Emma, you just need to learn to keep your jokes to yourself." Emma nodded slowly, confused by her mother's shift in mood. Noticing Emma's reaction Marinette forced a smile and gestured to the car. "Let's go home so we can make you a light snack and then get you conditioned for gymnastics Emme." As Emma nodded and trotted towards the car Marinette let her features fall back into a frown. Tikki looked up at Marinette. "Marinette… are you okay?"

Marinette bobbed her head and closed her purse, not bothering to force another smile. _"Emma acts just like him…"_

* * *

In the evening Emma was laying on her bed coloring in a page of her coloring book. Meanwhile, Marinette was making dinner downstairs and said it was going to be a surprise so Emma couldn't help. Emma was smart enough to know it was her mother's way of saying she wasn't big enough to help with dinner though.

Emma hummed as she was finishing up coloring Moana's dress. She smiled. "Almost do-" "AAAAAAHHHHH!" Emma leaped up as she heard a loud thud and her mother's scream from downstairs. Emma froze trying to even out her staggered breathing as she rushed towards the door.

She pressed her ear against her bedroom door opting to listen for more sounds before she went downstairs to investigate. When she was met with silence Emma debated against turning around and hiding in her closet instead. She sucked in a deep breath. " _She's my mommy… I have to see if she's okay, even if she just burned her hand or something."_

Emma grabbed the door knob and slowly turned it. _"Mom's probably fine, she must've dropped the pot she was…"_ Emma gasped in surprise as her bedroom door swung opened. She sucked in a breath to scream but she was quickly scooped up off the floor with her mouth covered. Emma squirmed and twisted in her captor's gasp letting out muffled screams to try and let either her mom or Tikki know she was in danger.

"Emma!" the person spoke in a hushed tone. "Emma stop fighting me!" Emma's eyes widened and quickly stopped moving as she recognized Marinette's voice.

When she felt Emma's body go limp, Marinette put her down and squatted to Emma's height to give her a quick hug. As the hug broke Emma felt horrified as she looked at her mother whose hair that had earlier been in a tight ponytail fell messily on her shoulders, lip was red and swollen, and face was red.

"Momm-"

"Not now Emma," Marinette shushed her as she quickly rushed towards Emma's schoolbag and emptied it out while Tikki locked the door.

"Come out Ladybug," Emma shivered as she heard the sickly mocking voice from down the hallway and turned back to her mother and Tikki who were shoving clothes and food into the bag. When they were done Marinette rushed to Emma forcing her to put on her bag and a jacket and placed an open earring box in her hands.

Marinette crouched down to Emma's height again and held her shoulders. Emma felt tears sting her eyes as her mother began to silently cry.

"E-Emma…" She breathed out shakily. "You have to run away from here as fast as you can…"

Emma blinked warily. "What do you mean? What's happening? Aren't you coming with me?"

Marinette shook her head sadly. "N-no sweetie… I can't go, you have to go to Auntie Alya."

Emma gawked at her mother, tears threatening to fall. "Auntie Alya?! She lives like halfway across Paris! I can't get there on my own! I may not know what's happening… but I can't leave without you mommy!"

Marinette sighed heavily and gave Emma a stern look. "You HAVE to go by yourself, if I try to leave with you, we will be followed and you will be captured with me, at least this way you'll have a chance…" Marinette's words trailed off as she heard noise from outside Emma's door.

"LADYBUG!" Emma yelped at the person's booming voice and hugged her mom.

"Who is that and why are they after you mommy? We're good people, I swear!" Marinette sighed again as she pushed Emma away so she could look at her.

"Remember how mommy has magical earrings?" Emma nodded. "Well the bad man I told you about a long time ago is back and he's sending people to take them from me."

"W-why don't you just give them up? Wouldn't that solve every-"

"NO!" Marinette exclaimed in a yell whisper. "Emma, if that man gets my miraculous, he can use my earrings for evil and put the whole world in danger!" Emma gulped as Marinette quickly ripped off her earrings making Tikki disappear.

"Mommy…?" Marinette ignored her as she put the black earrings in the box and shoved it in Emma's bag.

"Listen closely Emma," Marinette said hurriedly as banging came from the bedroom door. "Hide behind your clothes in your closet and don't come out until it is COMPLETELY silent, no matter what you hear. Once it is, count to 30 and if it's still quiet use this money to buy a ticket for the bus we usually take to Auntie Alya's. When you see her ask for her help and tell her I've been kidnapped by Hawkmoth." Marinette handed the girl 500 euros and pushed her towards the closet. "Don't EVER put on the earrings or else its magic will give your location away!" Marinette said as Emma climbed on some boxes in her closet to blend in with the clothes. "And if you can… you need to find your daddy, you have to find Chat Noir."

As she closed the door Marinette smiled softly. "I love you Emma." She whispered using her hair to cover her empty earlobes.

Emma sat down and hugged her knees as heard her door being blown open and her mom yelling words that would result in the worst punishment of her life if she repeated.

She buried her face in her knees as she listened to things being thrown at someone but then her mother's ear piercing scream. Emma stifled her tears to the best of her ability as she tried to drown out the sounds of her surroundings.

After 5 painful minutes of silence Emma peeked out her closet looking at her completely ruined room. She wiped her tears as she creeped to her upside down vanity and stuffed her money in her bag, along with some hair ties, a brush, her tablet and its charger, and her favorite stuffed black cat plushie her mom made for her when she was a baby. As she snuck to her door she looked back at her dresser. _"It feels something that used to be there is missing… oh well."_

Emma quietly opened her door and felt disgusted as she saw the rest of the house was about 100 times worse than her room. After she tip toed down the stairs she made a run out the back door, using the darkness of the night to conceal her.

Unknown to her, she just barely missed crossing paths with a man in a purple and black suit glaring at a broken picture frame holding a tattered picture of Marinette holding a small cheerful blonde girl.

* * *

Emma stirred in her sleep as she felt someone tapping on her. "Mom?" She yawned rubbing her eyes. She frowned as she looked up, locking eyes with a bus operator who confirmed the events she's been through wasn't just a terrible dream.

"This is the last stop little missy." He sighed sitting down next to her. Emma immediately felt panicked as looked around the empty bus. If this was the last stop, she surely pasted her stop, that meaning she was in a part of Paris she's never been in before, THAT meaning… she was completely and utterly lost. Curse her small body needing sleep!

Catching on to her inner turmoil, the operator patted her head. "Where's your parents honey? You're lost aren't you? Why don't you come with me?"

"U-um no thank you, I'm fine." Emma hopped off the chair and put her bag on.

"Come on sweet cakes, I'll take you to my house, I have lots of candy and games there." Emma would be lying if she said her interest wasn't peaked, but she knew better than to follow her curiosity. "I already said no!"

The driver huffed as he got up and tried to grab the surprised blonde. Emma screeched and tried to squeeze in between his open legs but was picked up. Looking at the flailing kid in his hands the man smiled. "I wonder how much someone would pay for a pretty kid like you…"

Emma bit at the guy's hands but remembered what her mother once told her to do in a situation like this.

The man's eyes widened and quickly dropped Emma as he felt his world crumble. His vision blurred as his eyes watered. He felt lightheaded as he fell to the ground in slow motion thinking one thing… why.

Emma stared at the man with a concerned look as she watched the man roll around on the floor, holding his crotch. Not wasting another second she bolted out the bus doors.

After a while of running Emma found herself in a forest. Letting herself catch her breath, she sat down at the base of a tree and pulled out her tablet to open up Google Maps.

" _1% left? Dang… I can't believe it's only 10:13 p.m_. _Ok… so Auntie Alya lives here, up north a bit… Aw poop, it died."_ Emma sighed putting her tablet back in her bag and looked around. _"Why hasn't someone installed outlets out here? I'm shocked… heh, shocked. Now how will I find north…"_ Emma pondered on that question until she finally found the solution.

Being very careful Emma climbed the tree she was sitting by and sat on a sturdy branch that allowed her to be able to see the sky. Suddenly feeling grateful for the times her mother took her stargazing Emma looked for the North Star.

* * *

When Emma finally reached the doorstep to Alya and Nino's house she collapsed on the doorstep and placed a hand on her beating heart to collect herself. Walking through a forest and streets alone in the pitch dark shockingly was a very nerve-racking task. All the silent walking she did made Emma more painfully aware the situation she was in. In the span of a few hours, she lost her mom, Tikki, was nearly abducted by a crooked bus driver, was forced to bank on the fact Alya and Nino's house was some place north and use that to navigate, and was scared to death of something jumping out of every alley she passed.

Using her hands to help her, Emma propped herself up sucking in a shaky breath as she knocked on the door. After a long moment of silence she tried again, banging on the door a lot harder. After more silence Emma furrowed her brows. _"That's strange, I don't think it's that's late, they usually stay up really late…"_ Taking a peek inside the windows she noticed all the lights were off- this had to mean…

" _Ugh! No no no… They aren't home!"_ Emma kicked the door in frustration and buried her head in her knees at the realization. "What am I gonna do?" She whispered to herself, tearing up "I have nowhere to go an-" "Hello?"

Emma could've sworn she jumped 20 feet in the air at the sound of someone's voice next to her. Startled by her reaction the strange man smiled softly yet awkwardly at her. "Hi there," he squatted to her height. Emma silently stared at him. "Are you looking for Alya and Nino too? I dropped by to say hello since I'm going to be in town for a while, it seems we're both out of luck." He chuckled softly.

Emma, still unable to say anything kept looking at his emerald eyes, making a mental note of how his golden hair glistened in the moonlight. Hesitating slightly, the adult placed a hand on Emma's shoulder with a concerned look in his eyes. "Are you lost? Where's your parents? Are Alya and Nino supposed to take care of you?"

Emma sniffed at the action, it was something her mother would do when praising her or for support… her mother. Emma bursted into tears as the stress she'd been trying to holding back all came crashing down at once. As the man pulled her into a hug, Emma quickly hugged back, somehow feeling a bit at ease as she could cry her problems away.

 **I can't tell you how uncomfortable I was typing the flashback. I hope nothing seemed rushed, I tried to prevent that. So the story beings! A whole bunch of adventure, discoveries, and complete obliviousness start… NOW! Heh. How I suddenly was inspired by a story I read 2 years ago I randomly thought of in the middle of class is honestly beyond me. If you guys like this story you should really follow, favorite, and/or review. I seriously read every single review I ever get since I like reading them... also cause I'm a hermit with nothing better to do…**

 **Seriously though, you should review.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Here we are." The blonde man smiled at the smaller blonde who sat on his shoulders. Emma sighed with relief as she Tom and Sabine's Boulangerie Patisserie come into view. This man had calmed her nerves a bit but that didn't change the fact he was a complete stranger and she was not entering any vehicle or going to some random part of Paris with him. Rushing off him, Emma beamed as she saw Sabine through the glass windows sweeping the bakery. She hit the glass repeatedly gaining Sabine's reaction.

Sabine quickly rushed towards the door letting in both Emma and the man. "Tom! You need to see this." The woman called out to her husband.

"Emma?" Said man said to himself as he entered the room. Emma smiled brightly. "Grandma! Grandpa!" she ran into their open arms. _"Grandma? Grandpa? Is this girl Marinette's child?"_ The stranger thought glancing at the child.

"Hey, sweetie," Sabine smiled then looked up. "Long time no see Adrien." Emma turned around at the man who smiled at the mention of him.

"A bit too long M. and Mme. Dupain-Cheng." Adrien grinned.

"Adrien?" The older couple before looked down to the confused blonde.

"Yes Emma this is Adrien Agreste. An old fr-"

"Woah! You're that model I see posters of all over Paris!" Emma turned to Adrien to point at him in awe.

Adrien slightly grinned sheepishly. "Maybe." He replied simply.

"I always find those things creepy. They're everywhere. I feel like I'm being watched every time I pass by one."

Tom and Sabine deadpanned and were ready to scold Emma being stopped when Adrien laughed.

"Is that so? I'll see if I can get rid of some if that would make you happier."

Emma smiled to Sabine who gave her a disapproving look and sighed. "It's not nice to interrupt someone when they're talking sweetie. This is Adrien, he was a close friend of your mother's. They went to the same high school."

Emma turned back to Adrien and waved. "Hi."

"Hi." He smiled and waved back."

"Speaking of your mother… Your mom didn't tell us anything about stopping by so late, what brings you here?" Sabine questioned stroking her head while Tom handed Adrien a croissant and some tea.

"Speaking of your mom… Where is she? Why did you come so late with Adrien?" Tom added.

Emma frowned. "Grandma… grandpa… you'll believe whatever I say…right?" Emma looked up at them hopefully.

"Of course, what happened honey… where's your mom?" She assured rubbing her back.

Emma took a deep breath. "Hawkmoth took my mommy!"

Tom gasped, Sabine paled, and Adrien dramatically spat out the tea he was sipping. "W-what did you say… Emma, right? Are you sure?" Adrien chocked out.

Emma nodded in confirmation for both questions and looked down. "Someone broke into our house and kidnapped my mommy."

"Why would Hawkmoth go after her?" Sabine asked Emma a bit confused but scared nevertheless.

Emma bit her lip. "I-I don't know…" She lied not thinking telling them the truth was such a great idea for their safety.

Adrien frowned running his hairs through his hair while he looked at Sabine and Tom. They looked horrible. "M. and Mme. Dupain-Cheng? I think we should all sit down and catch our breaths..."

Sabine and Tom nodded in agreement. Everyone grabbed a seat in the living room and sat in silence. Emma stared at her legs fighting the urge to cry while Sabine and even Tom cried for the loss of their daughter. "Why her?" Tom buried his face in face in his sobbing wife's hair.

"I can't believe she's gone like that, we have to find her before something happens to her!" Tom exclaimed. "The police..."

"I don't think could help..." The couple turned to Adrien in disbelief as he crossed his arms. "If Emma's mom was really taken by Hawkmoth, the police would have as much trouble figuring out where she was taken as one of us."

"What can we do then?" Emma quickly looked up at him.

"I'm... not sure?" The glares Emma sent him made him rethink his words. "Hawkmoth must've taken her for some reason, I doubt he's the type to pull off something as bold and noticeable unless he has a plan. We figure out his plan, and we'll get one step closer to finding her Emma." Adrien tried to sound reassuring.

Sabine sighed rubbing her eyes with a tissue while Tom worriedly turned to Emma.

"Emma…" Tom frowned. "You live so far away from here, it's night too, did you travel here all by yourself?" Emma slightly nodded but quickly stopped.

"Well… I was trying to go to Auntie Alya and Uncle Nino's house but they weren't home. This man… urm, Adrien was also there and offered to bring me here soooo, yeah."

Tom and Sabine looked at Adrien with pure happiness.

"Thank you so much Adrien for bringing Emma here, I don't know what we would've done if we learned both Emma and her mother was kidnapped tomorrow morning..."

"Happy to help."

"We have a bed upstairs in Marinette's old room she can sleep in so she can stay here where it's safe." Tom mentioned.

Adrien nodded and smiled a bit nervously. "That's good… But about Hawkmoth-" He stopped as his phone buzzed and he checked it. Running his fingers through his hair he sighed. "I have to get going, I have a photoshoot to cover tomorrow morning. If you three have more information on Hawkmoth, I'll be happy to help, so make sure to give me a call." He waved and stared at Emma for a bit before making his way to leave.

"Will do!" Sabine called after him as he exited the bakery then turned to Emma to pinch her cheeks. "I'm glad the person you found happened to be an old friend of your mother's but you should know better than to travel with strangers."

Emma squeaked when her cheeks were then squished together. "I'm sorry grandma! Please stop, I'm not a stress ball!"

Sabine chuckled motioning to the stairs. "Go up to the guest room to put your stuff down. You can take a shower and brush your teeth. You had a long night and we need to have a discussion tomorrow so try to get some sleep."

Nodding Emma skipped up the stairs leaving the couple alone. They turned to each other. "Who do you bet will figure it out first?" Sabine whispered.

"I bet 20 euros on Emma." Tom whispered back.

* * *

The next morning Emma hid under her bed to avoid being forced to get up. Her devious plan worked for 30 seconds before her leg was grabbed and pulled causing her to scream in surprise.

After she put the towel and toothbrush she was given away, she put on some pink stud earrings and made her way down the stairs to the living room, her short sleeved pink baby doll dress with a white collar and loose straight hair bouncing in the process.

She beamed when she noticed Alya and Nino there. "Auntie Alya, Uncle Nino!" she ran to them giving them big hugs.

"Hey Emme." Alya greeted.

"What's up little dude." Nino ruffled her hair causing her squint her features.

She turned behind her to glance at her grandparents. "Morning!" she said in a sing song tone.

They laughed a bit. "Morning." They said together. "Sooo, everyone's here, are we gonna have the discussion you talked about grandm…" Emma's sentence trailed off as realized another person was there.

"Oh hi Adrien. Didn't see ya there." Emma turned to the man she finally noticed in the room.

He waved a bit.

"Emme, we heard about what happened to your mommy, also… you came to our house last night?" Alya tapped on Emma to get her attention.

"Hey… I did! Where were you yesterday?" She pouted in annoyance.

"Woah there tiger!" Nino put his hands up in defense. "We were out getting our passports and other things done."

Emma blinked twice. "Huh? Why?"

"I have a concert tour I would be playing music at in America for a while. Alya's coming too since she has to review my band. I mentioned this the last time you came over, remember."

Emma blinked three times. "Uh… yeah! Of course I remember!" _"I don't remember that."_ She thought. _"The last time I went over they got a new game for their Nintendo Switch and while mommy talked with Auntie Alya I was left with Nino and I ignored everything he said to me as I played Mario Kart."_

"These jobs are important and we can't really change our minds last minute." Alya crossed her arms, clearly upset by the situation they were in.

"That's fine, grandma and grandpa are here!" Emma exclaimed.

"It's not fine Emma, your mom was kidnapped and you could be in danger too!" Alya said sternly.

"About that…" Tom started. _"Oh my gosh the world hates me."_ Emma whined in her mind.

"Grandma's great aunt passed away and the funeral is being held soon." Tom explained.

"Am I going too?" Emma looked at her grandparents hopefully.

"You can't, we know your mom doesn't have a passport for you and we need to fly to China as soon as possible for at most 2 weeks. We're going to hire a nanny for you Emma."

"What?" Emma looked at them taken aback. "But I don't want to stay with a nanny!" She stamp her foot with irritation.

"Emma I know you aren't happy with this but-"

"I could watch her." Adrien spoke up causing everyone to turn to him. "I won't be leaving Paris until a month since my father has special business here, and Emma could tell me more about what happened at her house." He explained.

"What about your photoshoots?" Alya asked curiously.

"Emma could tag along."

"What do you think Emma?" Sabine turned to her. While she didn't have anything against Adrien, she didn't know him very well so staying with him for a while made her a bit uncomfortable.

" _If I go with him, grandma and grandpa won't have to spend so much money on a nanny for me."_ Emma rolled her eyes in thought. After a moment of silence she sighed. "Sure."

"Are you sure Emme? We know you don't know Adrien very wel-" Tom started but was interrupted.

"Yes, yes, it's fine." Emma waved her hand dismissively while speaking in an 'I already said yes' tone.

"I guess it's settled," Sabine thought out loud then turned to Emma. "How about you go to Adrien's place now? It'd give you two a chance to talk and get to know each other." She suggested.

"Ok…" Emma said reluctantly then went upstairs to gather her things.

As Emma sauntered upstairs Nino looked between Emma and Adrien several times.

"Nino can you believe this? I wish we didn't take these jobs, how can we help everyone now? We'll have to sit at the sidelines and..." She raised a brow at Nino who strolled over to Adrien and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Bro… Is there something you want to tell us?" he said with a serious tone.

Adrien gulped, confusion written all over his face. "No? I just thought if Emma stayed with me until her grandparents came back it'd make things less stressful for everyone."

Nino squinted his eyes. "That's not what I mean." Alya elbowed in the ribs with a 'cut it out now's not the time' glare making him back away but not before sticking up two fingers pointing them at his eyes and then at Adrien's in a 'I got my eye on you' manner.

Adrien pulled his phone out of his pocket as he got a call. "I'll be a minute." He said as he left the bakery momentarily.

When Nino and Alya watched him leave they glanced upstairs and gave each other knowing looks.

Noticing this Sabine put her hands to her chest and let out a breath. "I'm so happy you two see it too, I guess Tom and I aren't crazy."

"…"

"…"

"I bet Emma will find out first!" Alya bursted out.

* * *

After her grandparents gave her a few more items like towels, toothbrushes, soaps, and more, Emma put on some pink converses and went outside.

She was speechless when she stepped outside saw and Adrien who was looking at his phone standing by a small black limo. "Wow." She exclaimed as she approached him, making him look up. "I didn't know you were royalty, if I knew I would've worn my tiara." She added making him chuckle.

"Yes my loyal subject, I am indeed a king." Adrien played along a bit.

Emma gasped. "You're Highness! I'm shocked, I am just a subject to you?" she covered her mouth.

"Ah, I am only joking." Adrien bowed slightly and opened the door. "Your royal chariot awaits princess,"

"Much better." Emma curtsied before stepping in the car, Adrien following after.

After a while of Emma silently staring out the window she thought of why her grandmother suggested her going with Adrien now. _"I should make conversation,"_ She thought then turned to Adrien.

"Let's play a game." She offered. Adrien looked up from his phone.

"A game? What kind?"

"A question game! You ask me a question then you ask a question! We have to be completely honest!" Emma smiled remembering the first day of school Mme. Jacques made everyone play the game to learn things about each other.

Adrien nodded giving a silent 'sure'. "You suggested the game, you can start."

"Ok…" Emma rubbed her hands together. "Why are we in a limo? I was joking about the royal thing… but are you actually a king?"

"This is a chauffeur, he drives me around to places I need to go." Adrien.

"Chauffeur?" She questioned.

"It's like my personal driver. He brings me to places I need to go."

Emma made an o shape with her mouth. "But what about my other question?"

"I'm only going to answer one question at a time." Adrien laughed when Emma pouted.

"So it's my turn… The answer's probably really obvious, but I presume your mother is Marinette? Marinette Dupain-Cheng?"

Emma nodded and Adrien did not miss the sadness in her eyes as she did so.

"My turn again… um… you and my mom were friends?"

"Yeah." Adrien responded. "We were in a lot of the same classes. But it wasn't just me, Alya and Nino were there too."

"Oh, so you all went to the same high school?"

"Yeah, Nino, Alya, and Marinette were close friends of mine."

"Cooool. Your turn." Adrien was relieved when her sadness turned more into curiosity.

"Ok… What are you guys up too? Did Marinette pursue her designing career?"

Emma shook her head no. "My mommy is something called a real a-place agent."

"A real estate agent? Huh. I always thought Marinette would continue to design things."

"Mommy told me she was once passionate about making clothing but she wasn't very successful getting her designs out there so she settled her selling houses inside. She makes dresses and stuff for me sometimes though. Like the one I'm wearing!"

Adrien frowned slightly. "That's too bad. She was really talented."

Emma raised her brow interested in what he was saying.

"She is one of the best designers I ever met, she made the best things. I know she has what it takes to make it out there, if only someone else got to see that."

Emma propped her head with her arms as a smile crept up to her face.

"You think all that huh? I agree! By the way…" she leaned closer to Adrien.

"Do you… like my mommy?" she blinked innocently.

Adrien blinked just as innocently however. "You wanna know if I like her? Of course, Marinette's really nice."

Emma sweatdropped at this. "Um, ok. I do gymnastics though. I just became a level 6 gymnast!"

"That's amazing!" Adrien complimented making Emma blush slightly at the praise.

Emma though about her next question. "About your… chauffeur, have you always have one?" She glanced at the driver who looked at the road with an intense yet blank face.

"Ever since I was a baby." He said and before he could stop himself added; "Though this is the case, I feel my relationship with my chauffeur isn't going anywhere. It always feels like he's just trying to drive me away."

Realizing what he said he looked at the Gorilla who rolled his eyes with an amused look that lasted for a second then back to Emma who stared at him expressionlessly.

He coughed awkwardly. "Haha… I was just kidd-" He stood wide eyed when Emma suddenly squealed.

"YOU LIKE PUNS TOO?" She exclaimed.

He let out a boyish grin. "You auto know better than to ask a question like that! They're the best kind of jokes."

"Gimme a brake!" she laughed thinking about the time she found a website with lists of different puns when she was younger. While she absolutely loved it, Marinette was downright horrified. Good times, good times.

After a bit of chuckling Adrien put on a more serious face. "Ok Emma, this was nice small talk, but we need to talk about more important questions."

Emma frowned but nodded. "Ok… So your mom has been taken by Hawkmoth… how do you know this?"

"She told me so before she made me run away."

" _What does Marinette know about Hawkmoth? I thought… Ladybug and I defeated him years ago, though we never actually caught him. Why is he suddenly back?"_ He placed his hand under his chin in thought. "Where's your dad in all of this?"

Emma made a sour face, Adrien was asking her a lot of deep questions. She didn't think too much of the absence of her superhero dad in her life, but when she did, it upset her.

"It's my turn to ask a question! Actually, it doesn't matter, I don't want to play anymore."

"Emma, I'm not joking around anymore, I need to know this type of inform-"

"I don't know him." Adrien was surprised by her answer.

"Not even a cl-"

"Nope." Emma looked away from Adrien and crossed her arms.

Noting her shift in mood Adrien realized his mistake. "Emma…"

"We're here!" She spoke over him as the car stopped in front of a restaurant.

"Yeah, we're getting breakfast here." Adrien sighed in defeat as he opened the car door to exit.

While exiting, Emma tripped over her feet nearing plummeting onto the ground before Adrien swiftly caught her. _"Yep, she's definitely Marinette's child."_ He thought smiling to his self.

* * *

Emma enjoyed her lovely bread rolls with chocolate filling and hot chocolate, while Adrien enjoyed… His yogurt and strawberries. _"How does he live?"_ She would wonder while nibbling on her bread. _"It must kind suck to be a model."_ If Emma looked away she could just barely notice Adrien glancing at what she was eating from time to time.

After their breakfast, they silently walked to a large park where Adrien's photoshoot was taking place.

"Adrien." Emma shivered as a cold voice spoke from behind her and Adrien. The two turned around to an older man with gray hair, a stern face, and lifeless blue eyes.

"You are 5 minutes late Adrien. Where have you been? Must I remind you how important it is to be present at your photoshoots on time? Maybe it was a mistake allowing you to live in an apartment on your own." The man glared at Adrien.

"Sorry father, I got caught up with some problems." Though he heard him speaking the man ignored him and stared at the little girl staring back at him with shock.

"Adrien, who is this girl?" He asked while keeping up his staring contest with her.

Adrien placed his hands on Emma's shoulder. "This is Emma, the daughter of my friend Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I'm watching her for a week or two…"

"The baker's daughter?"

Adrien nodded. The man furrowed his brows and Emma did the same. "Um… Good morning M. Agreste!"

After a while, the man grinned widely. "Good morning Emma…" He turned to Adrien. "Get to work." As Adrien hurried off he turned back to Emma.

"Why don't you sit on the bench over there dear? Adrien and I can keep an eye on you from over there." Emma slowly bobbed her head and rushed to the seat he pointed at.

" _Shesh, Gabriel Agreste is scarier in person."_ She thought.

While walking to the bench she looked at Adrien who was entering a trailer and then a bunch of kids with their parents. She saw many little girls holding their dads' hands as they dragged them places and talked to them. Hopping on the seat she crossed her arms in frustration. On a normal day, a scene like this would've went over her head, but thanks to her conversation with Adrien she couldn't help thinking about her dad. It's not fair, all these other girls get to lock fingers and play with their dads, while the closest Emma gets is looking at magazines showing the hero he used to be. Looking over again she also saw lots of kids her age playing with each other. She could've easily joined in but she was in a bad mood so she opted pulling out her fully charged tablet instead.

After about an hour, Emma was quickly becoming bored so she looked up and glanced around. "Adrien?" She called out. When she got no response she huffed putting her tablet in her bag and put it on. "Have you seen Adrien?" Emma asked one of the directors.

Becoming a little nervous she received a bit of an annoyed no, she looked around. _"Where did he go?"_

She wandered around as he looked for him. "It's like he magically disapp-" Emma gasped slightly when she heard low voices from behind a large hedge.

Slowly walking towards them she was able to make out a small conversation.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing kid? You seem to be completely lost when it comes to that little girl."

"I told you I can handle this Plagg. I can't leave her, what if Hawkmoth comes after her too?"

"You know what I think?"

"What?"

"You should shut up and get me some cheese, I'm starving!"

"Plag-"

"Who are you talking to Adrien?" Emma finally called out causing Adrien to quickly turn to her.

Emma furrowed her brows as she thought she noticed something fly into Adrien's pocket but brushed it off.

"Oh Emma! Were you looking for me?" Adrien rubbed the back of his neck. "I was just talking to someone over the phone.

" _I'm pretty sure he left it in his bag."_ Emma thought suspiciously. "Uh huh…" She said after a while of painful silence for Adrien.

"Well, I'm pretty sure the camera guys are waiting for you." She pointed out.

"Oh… thanks. We should hurry back." Before she could protest Adrien was pushing Emma along.

* * *

Bored of her tablet and still in a bad enough mood to avoid the other kids, Emma hugged her knees on the bench and watched Adrien. There was an unsettling feeling in her gut that appeared once she noticed the older Agreste was nowhere to be seen no matter how much she told herself she was being silly.

"Emma!" Adrien called over to her. "I'm going to grab my things and then we can leave and go somewhere."

Cupping her mouth Emma yelled back. "Ok!"

" _Thank goodness we're leaving… Maybe I'm being mean to Adrien… I should talk to him."_ She put her light pink backpack on and walked towards the direction Adrien walked off to when someone shouted "watch out!" to her.

Confused Emma looked up to see multiple strips of camera film racing towards her from above.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" she screamed closing her eyes.

* * *

 **Oooohh, a nice cliffhanger, I love it. If there are any mistakes I've missed while proofreading, I'm sorry. I'm tired from working on this for hours. I wanted to mention, no one said anything about it but in case someone notices, the description to the story says Emma is 9 but in chapter 1 it says she's 8. Emma starts off an 8 year old but turns 9… so yeah. Before I type these author's notes I have plenty of things to say but when it comes down to typing them, my mind goes blank.**

 **I want to be like other authors and write my reactions and comments towards people's reviews (that are here for the last specific chapter before I posted this)… so yeah. (If I misspell a username, please don't kill me).**

 **Sarahgpink, Wolfrunnerable12, Guest 1: I'm so happy you like the story!**

 **Guest 2: I'm happy that is the case, I know how you feel; when I first saw Thank You Nashi, I was conflicted on whether to read a story about a future child. I'm happy I read it.**

 **NightmareTheFoxWitch: Whaddya mean?**

 **Lessthanthreeanime: You read Thank You Nashi too?! Yessssss. I love it so much**

 **WanderlustandFreedom: I didn't want to stop writing or stop the flashback since I felt it needed to be included to show what happened between Ladybug and Chat and how Emma came to be. Though, at many parts I honestly stopped, took a breath, and then whined to my friend who I was talking to. Heh.**

 **See you next week!**

 **Review pls.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Emma put her light pink backpack on and walked towards the direction Adrien walked off to when someone shouted "watch out!" to her._

 _Confused Emma looked up to see multiple strips of camera film racing towards her from above._

 _"AAAAAAHHHHH!" she screamed closing her eyes._

Almost immediately, Emma was being tackled to the ground but shifted in a way she wouldn't get hurt or actually touch the ground. Feeling petrified, Emma turned her head down to gaze at the person she was laying on and hugging her protectively.

"A-Adrien?" She asked as he gently pushed her off of him and got up staring at something behind her.

Turning around she was stunned to see a brunette woman wearing a long sleeved coffee colored jumpsuit with white bursts of color that resembled camera flashes and a butterfly symbols standing on top of a nearby building.

The lady broke into an evil set of cackles as she gazed upon all the horrified Parisians staring up at her. "I am Encaptura! Until I get Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous, you will all feel my wrath!"

Encaptura pulled out a black Polaroid and pointed it at an unsuspecting person below. With the click of the shutter button, strips of camera film flew out of the camera lens and struck the person. Emma gasped when the person disappeared, reappearing on a section of the film with a shocked face.

"There's no way." Emma looked up at Adrien who had an expression mixed with confused and fear. "I thought we… I…"

* * *

" _Don't let it get away!" Ladybug called to Chat who quickly tailed after her. When Ladybug ripped the hat Lightning Bolt was wearing a few seconds ago, the person hovering in the air detransformed and started plummeting to the ground. Biting her lip so harshly she was sure it would bleed, she glanced at Chat who was still a bit dazed from the lightning attack he was hit by, the akuma that was quickly flying away, and then the screaming girl. Huffing a breath of slight annoyance Ladybug turned to her lucky charm which was a bundle of spandex._

 _Forming an idea in her mind Ladybug quickly spun her yoyo around attaching it to a lamppost below the rooftop she was on. Once she softly landed on the ground she hurriedly tied the four corners of the spandex along street signs, and lampposts. The lady landed on the spandex roughly causing her to bounce in the air for a few times before her body stopped moving. After comforting the surprised girl Ladybug untied the spandex and threw it into the air._

" _MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" Not bothering to watch the usual magical ladybugs cure Paris, Ladybug rushed over to Chat, turning to his ring which had 1 piece of his paw left. "Meet me in our spot as soon as possible Chat." She said hurriedly. "The akuma escaped, we can't let it get away and go into hiding or it might get stronger and akumatize someone else!" Clutching his head to relieve his dizziness, Chat made a grunt of agreement._

" _She wants to meet there? After what we did there… and our fight?" Shaking his head Chat ran off to an alleyway to hide._

 _Landing behind Ladybug in the old building that held painful memories, he crept up to Ladybug. "Where to Bugaboo?" He whispered in her ear causing her to jump. When she realized it was him she rolled her eyes and quickly turned away to hide her blush. "It went that way, luckily we can track it." She pointed in a direction before patting her still red cheeks._

 _This was how they were in their current predicament. Rounding off into a corner the two superheroes were stunned to see the akuma fly into the Agreste mansion. "Why would it be heading here?" Ladybug questioned out loud but Chat couldn't hear her over the beating of his heart. "Oh no father… he was in a bad mood earlier when one of his top designers was caught selling classified designs to other fashion companies." Chat thought worriedly. Turning to Ladybug he let out panicky, "The akuma must want to akumatize Gabriel Agreste! I heard of a scandal that happened with one of his designers in the news today. We need to stop it!"_

 _Ladybug was taken aback by his tone and the desperation in his eyes so she softened her face and gave him a reassuring smile. "Of course Chaton, this is what we do." She bit her lip thinking of a certain blonde that lived in the building the akuma headed in._

 _Face filling with determination she hurried up the front steps with Chat and readied herself to kick the door down. "On three." She said to him._

" _One…"_

" _Two…"_

" _Three!" Kicking the door open together Ladybug and Chat Noir were face to face with a man with a gray mask going over his head that only left his eyes and the area around his mouth exposed with his palm out to let the akuma rest on it. When he noticed them his eyes widened before he smirked._

" _My, my, if it isn't Ladybug and Chat Noir…"_

" _Hawkmoth?" Chat gasped before fixing him with a hard glare. "What have you done to Gabriel Agreste?" He shouted angrily._

" _A-and Adrien!" Ladybug added a bit too quickly earning her a glance from Chat._

" _Yeah, him too."_

" _I don't believe their safety is the thing you should be worried about." He chuckled lowly before raising his cane causing a purple misted to form around it. Ladybug gasped as she noticed a sad purple kwami shivering in pain from the top glass part of the cane. After charging up energy Hawkmoth swung the cane in the direction of her causing the dark magic to rush towards her. Unable to react Chat had to push Ladybug out of the way causing him to fall on top of her. Rolling her eyes she swiftly pushed him off of her._

 _Dodging Hawkmoth's next attack Ladybug swung her yo-yo to attempt to grab the stick in his hands when Chat unknowing got in the way causing her to hit his side. Gritting her teeth she stamp her feet. "What the hell Chat?"_

 _Before he could voice his snarky reply he had to hastily roll to the side to avoid the purple mist. "Lucky charm!" Lady raised her yo-yo granting her a fish net. "Hmm…" She thought about her next choice of action; this wasn't an akuma, it was a miraculous holder, she had to go about this differently than usual. Looking around she formed a plan. "I'll be right back." She called to Chat, who was having a hand-on-hand fight with Hawkmoth, before rushing away._

" _Wait what?" He looked in her direction incredulously, giving Hawkmoth the chance to punch him in the gut. "Ugh…" Chat shallowed the blood that reached up to his mouth before dodging Hawkmoth's next attack and attempting to run to find Ladybug._

 _Setting the large net Ladybug smiled. "Now if Chat can just get Hawkmoth to fall here with his cataclysm…" she mumbled at her work._

" _What are you doing?" Chat ran down to steps to the basement Ladybug stood in._

 _Her eyes widened. "What am I doing? What are YOU doing? I had a plan and you're going to ruin it!"_

" _Well you can't run off without telling me anyth-"_

 _Ladybug shrieked when one of Hawkmoth's attacks just barely passed her ear. Returning their attention to the villain, the duo charged at Hawkmoth at the same time but due to them not working together properly Hawkmoth was able to handle them both before hitting Ladybug in the face with his cane and sweeping Chat to knock them both down. Stumbling backwards Chat tripped into the net behind him. Noticing this Hawkmoth charged dark magic in his cane again to attack._

" _Oh no you don't!" Ladybug lassoed the cane with her yo-yo pulling it towards her. Losing his grip on the cane Hawkmoth was unable to control the ever so increasing magic._

" _Let go you fool!" He shouted at her._

" _Never!" She countered. The magic started to circle the room making it hard for everyone to breath._

" _LET GO!" Hawkmoth screamed as the magic rushed to him. Closing her eyes she tightened her grip on her yo-yo while the dark magic became blinding and the only thing that thing that could be heard was the sounds of Hawkmoth yelling._

 _Ladybug and Chat both yelped as a force pushed them back knocking them into the wall behind them. Propping herself up shakily, Ladybug scanned the room. "He's gone…" she muttered panting._

" _I-I can't believe it… we did it…." Ladybug ignored Chat as he detangled himself from the net and handed to her._

" _Miraculous Ladybug!" She yelled throwing the net in the air to fix the damaged mansion. Ladybug gasped. "We have to check for Adrien, oh and Monsieur Agreste, he_ they can be in danger!" When she made a move towards Adrien's bedroom door she squealed when she suddenly felt like vomiting everything she ate earlier out. Rushing to her side quickly Chat wrapped an arm around her waist but she quickly pushed him off of her. "Get off Chat, I can support myself."_

" _Shesh, I was just trying to be helpful." Chat sighed. "Something you don't seem to try to do for me anymore."_

" _Whatever." She hugged herself to block out the increasing pain in her stomach and her heart._

" _You should go home."_

 _Ladybug turned to him. "Why? I told you, I can handle myse-"_

" _Ladybug." He glared at her in annoyance. "You've been sick for almost 2 months now, you should rest."_

" _You just want me to leave." She accused._

" _You've gotten really pale in the last 30 seconds. You really should rest. Besides, you used your lucky charm before I used my cataclysm, you'll turn back before me."_

 _Ladybug opened her mouth to protest so she wouldn't have to give in but closed it when she gagged. "Fine." She sighed with her hand to her mouth._

 _Not bothering to spare each other so much as a glance the two walked away for each other. "To think if we defeated Hawkmoth a month ago we would've been celebrating… but after that argument…" Chat grimaced. "Plagg claws in." Transforming back to Adrien he sped to his father's office before Plagg could mention camembert. "Father?"_

" _Adrien…"_

" _F-father?" He slowly pushed the door open._

" _ADRIEN!"_

* * *

Adrien quickly blinked his thoughts away and returned to reality by the sound of citizens, and Emma's ear-piercing screeches. Scooping her up quickly, Adrien hugged Emma and ran in the opposite direction.

Dropping Emma off in a hardware store Adrien made his way to leave. "Adrien!" He stopped at the tugging of his shirt.

"Oh no." Adrien said sternly. "You're staying here where it's safe."

"But-"

"No buts Emma."

"But where are _you_ goin-" Before she could finish her sentence Adrien bolted out the room. Stomping her foot in frustration Emma turned to the people all huddling in the farthest corner of the room from the door. "Hi, how you doing." She waved awkwardly.

"You think leaving her in a building with some strangers is such a great idea kid?" Plagg asked poking his head from Adrien's pocket.

"Better than leaving her out in the open don't you think?" He challenged back continuing his sprint to find Encaptura.

Following the sounds of shouting and destruction Adrien was able to track Encaptura. "After over 9 years there hasn't been any akuma attacks, and now one randomly appears." Plagg whined flying out of Adrien's pocket while he ducked in an alley.

"I know… This is very strange… First Marinette's capture then out of the blue akuma attacks? What is Hawkmoth up to?" Adrien mumbled, mostly to himself.

"Ugh, I feel tired by just thinking of helping you transform again. You better have some extra camembert for me."

Rolling his eyes Adrien sucked an uneasy breath before raising his hand in the air. "Plagg, claws out!"

* * *

Perching on top of a roof railing Chat watched as Encaptura jumped across rooftops in superhuman lengths. Right when she was about to land again she wailed when a metal object appeared in front of her causing her to trip. Cursing the object she propped herself up with her arms to locked hazel eyes with green. "I apologize, I can't help that ladies keep falling for me." He chuckled.

Growling at him she quickly got up and pointed her camera at him. Dodging the attack with ease he used his baton the push the camera in a different direction.

His eyes went wide when her attack hit the top of a building causing it to cave in. _"Emma!"_ he thought fearfully.

In the store it was so deadly quiet a pin would startle anyone; that was until a large crash was heard on the roof and the ceiling of the one story building began to collapse.

"We need to escape!" A man yelled bolting to the door.

"No! You need to hide under something!" Emma yelled to everyone scrambling under a counter. Paris wasn't a place to receive powerful earthquakes but that didn't stop Marinette from lecturing her daughter on what to do in similar situations. Much to Emma's boredom.

Emma breathed a sigh of relief when most people hid under something or was able to escape through the back door before rubble blocked it.

Wincing every time something dropped on top of the metal workbench Emma could only pray her table wouldn't give in on her and crush her or anyone else that mimicked her actions.

A few minutes later when it began settling down, shouts could be heard from the front of the room. Mustering enough courage to crawl out from under the bench Emma pushed herself up and saw the man from earlier half crushed under a large piece of debris. Coughing because of sudden stench in the air, Emma covered her mouth when a person grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Sweet heart, it's not safe here." She motioned to the firefighters that arrived helping people climb out of the building. Glancing at the male whose legs prevented him from moving she furrowed her brows.

"B-but that man…"

"Don't look at him, someone else can help him later." The person proceeded to lightly push Emma toward a firefighter who extended a hand from above.

Covering her ears she walked towards the firefighter attempting to drown out the angry curses from the man in the front. "Ugh!" Emma exclaimed grabbing a crowbar that fell off a nail on the wall and dropped to her knees. With all the strength she could muster she wedged the crowbar under the rubble and attempted to lift it. She quickly became irritated when she struggles to lift the object did no effect.

"Need a paw?" Jumping at the pair of feet landing behind her, Emma turned around tearfully. Chocking on her saliva she suppressed the urge to scream in happiness. "Chat Noir!" she coughed into her elbow.

"In the fur." He mused covering his mouth and nose. "Em- I mean, little girl, you should cover your mouth it's dangerous to breathe in a place with broken pipes." Slapping her arm over her face she watched Chat extend his staff to wedge it under the wreckage and was able to lift the rock.

Emma along with the remaining occupants of the room grabbed the man's arms and pulled him away from under the rock.

Picking up the protesting man and slinging him over his shoulder, Chat picked up Emma with his free hand and extended his staff out of the building. Settling the two down Chat went back in the building to assist the firefighters in clearing the building.

Emma watched Chat in admiration when people started to cheer for his good deeds and an ambulance came for the injured man. Once everyone was helped Chat trotted over to Emma and the other group of civilians. "It's not safe here, everyone needs to evacuate far away to avoid casualties."

Emma frowned when he quickly made his leave but stopped when he felt someone clutch his gloved hand. "I-I can't leave! I need to find my babysitter… he put me in this building for my safety and left,"

A police officer tugged at her arm but she ignored it. "Please help me find him, his name is Adrien Agreste." Paying no mind to the strange looks people gave her she held Chat's hand with both of hers and gave him a pout and puppy eyes.

"Young lady-" a police officer started firmly.

"It's ok Emma." Chat interrupted.

Emma blinked. "How do you know my name? W-what's ok?"

"I found Adrien earlier and he told me about you, he wanted me to make sure you were safe. I helped him get to a safe place, I'm sure he'd want you to get to a safe too so you should follow everyone."

"Adrien was looking out for me?" Smiling to herself Emma nodded ok and went with the police officer sparing Chat a longing glance. "B-be careful!"

Putting 2 fingers to his temple and making a salute motion Chat nodded to Emma. She giggled a bit she closed her eyes. _"I believe you can save Paris daddy."_

"Where are you manners? Hasn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to ignore a lady while she's speaking?" A voice boomed from above. Chat dove to the side to avoid the attack. "Get away!" The crowd of people cried as they all tried to get away.

Splitting his baton in two Chat threw the pieces on opposite sides of Encaptura serving as a distraction for everyone to leave.

* * *

After everyone took off and booked the area, Emma trotted over to a man sitting on the ground to stand behind him. Looking over his shoulder to watch the news playing on his phone she recognized Nadja Chamack, her grandparent's friend who was explaining what Encaptura was doing in a not so detailed way, urging people to take cover while Chat Noir fought for Paris.

"Woah, the crazy LadyBlog girl is back!" Emma looked over to a bunch of police officers who were watching a video on their phones. "Did Ladybug finally arrive?"

" _That's not gonna happen."_ Emma thought dryly as she walked over to them. "Monsieur, could I see?" Emma tried peeking at an officer's phone.

"Suit yourself young lady." He replied bringing his phone closer to her face. Narrowing her brows she deadpanned as she watched Alya recording and commenting on the fight from a very unsafe distance.

" _Auntie Alya? What is she doing so close to the battle?"_ She watched silently, unsure if she should be concerned about what Alya was doing or grateful for the footage of her dad.

"Chat Noir isn't looking so hot right now," a police officer whistled.

"Is Ladybug going to appear? Who's going to purify the akumas?"

Biting her lip Emma rocked nervously. _"They're right, how is daddy going to win?"_ While thinking of possible solutions Emma paid more attention to the film that came out of the camera.

"What is that stringy thing?" She looked up at an officer.

"That little lady, is camera film." He responded matter-a-factly.

"Camera film?"

"It's like a paper thing that stores pictures."

"Paper…" Emma mumbled to herself in thought and gasped when an idea formed. Noticing Emma's attempt to escape a woman tried to stop her but Emma slipped away. After grabbing an essential part of her plan in a deli, Emma found Encaptura who had Chat cornered.

"What happened to the reckless kitty that was so full of himself moments ago? Cat got your tongue?" Encaptura laughed causing Chat to scorn. "Smile for the camera." She pointed her Polaroid at him, about to take the picture when;

"Hey picture lady!" Angered by the nickname Encaptura looked down, confused Chat copied the action anxious to see Emma waving cheekily.

"How about you take a shot of me instead." She blinked cutely with her hands behind her back. Encaptura rolled her eyes, about to ignore her when something clicked in her memory.

Smiling maliciously Encaptura turned to Emma. "Ah, it's _you_ Hawkmoth wanted."

"Hawkmoth wants her?" Chat shouted at her before Encaptura jumped down charging at Emma camera pointing up at her.

Color drained from her face at the quick action causing Emma to squeal in surprise instantly forgetting her plan and freezing in place.

"No!" Chat called out jumping down to the ground. Horror rising inside him, he knew there was no way he could reach Emma in time so he called out his cataclysm and used it on a lamppost. Flipping out of the way Encaptura did not have enough time to react to him charging at her causing them to both fall onto the ground. Startled Encaptura pointed the camera at Chat again and clicked the shutter button.

Freeing herself from her shocked state Emma pushed the fork of the lighter in her hands and ran at the film.

Just before it reached Chat's mortified face, the film caught on fire, quickly spreading all the way to the camera lens.

Gasping Encaptura dropped the already damaged camera completely destroying it.

"Yes!" Emma hopped in the air when Encaptura dropped to her knees and a purple fog appeared around her, transforming her back to the civilian self.

Frowning a bit at Emma when she turned away Chat strolled over to the confused woman, and patted her shoulder. Alarmed Emma held up her arm in a 'wait' motion. "Be carefu-" She felt puzzled as the woman bursted into tears.

"It happened didn't it? I-I became one of those, _things_." She cried in between sobs.

"You were indeed akumatized." Chat explained carefully rubbing her back. "You don't need to worry much because it's all over now." Glancing down to his ring that beeped for the first time he bowed. "Duty calls." He was about to leave when Emma rushed towards him

"Chat Noir!"

Chat forced a smile to hide his displeasure for her earlier rash actions. "Thank you for the help earlier Emma, you really saved my tail back there."

"O-of course." Emma whispered bashfully.

"I appreciate the thought, but next time please don't jump into the crossfires of a battle. You could hurt yourself or distract me. Now I'm you excuse me, a well-deserved cat nap awaits me."

Crossing her arms Emma thinned her lips as Chat bowed and ran off until he disappeared into the streets of Paris. "Psshhh. As if, I'm gonna be there to help whether he wants it or not… he is my daddy after all…"

"Emma!" In less than a heartbeat Emma turned around to see Adrien rushing towards her. He sighed when he reached her lifting her up in the air to give a worried hug. "Are you ok?" He looked at her fearfully.

"W-well… that was AWESOME!" She squealed leaving a baffled Adrien.

"Huh?"

"Chat Noir! He saved me and that lady, Paris, aaaahhhhhh." Emma rambled merrily.

"You seem happy." Adrien smiled weakly.

"Of course!" She raised her arms in the air and slowly frownedat Adrien's disapproving face.

"I saw what you did there Emma, what were you thinking running up to an akumatized victim like that?"

"I'm sorry…"

"That was so reckless to do, how would everyone feel if you got hurt, I was really worried an-" He stopped at the sudden hug from Emma.

"Thank you so much."

Hugging back Adrien sighed. "For what Emma?"

"Chat Noir told me you were worrying about me, that's super nice of you." Nodding Adrien loosed his hug but stopped when Emma hugged tighter. "You also saved me for getting hit earlier. I know the dress I'm wearing is really nice today, but that doesn't mean that lady should just take pictures of me."

Chuckling Adrien put Emma down she frowned. "Ew, what is that gross smell?" she crinkled her nose.

"Camembert. It's a stinky old cheese." Adrien chuckled harder.

"Did you just eat the thing by itself? That's super weird, I only ever eat a little on my sandwiches, and why does your _clothes_ smell but not your breath? Do you keep secret stashes in your pockets or something? That's also super weird…"

Drowning out Emma's rambling Adrien looked over her shoulder to see a police officer with a suspicious look on his face storming towards him and Emma.

Sitting in the police office Emma held her bag to her chest as she waited for the moment she can leave. "That mean officer was questioning Adrien why he was with me, what's the problem with that?" She swung her feet that hovered a bit above the ground."

"All done!" She looked up to see Sabine, Tom, Adrien, Alya, and Nino come out from an office.

"Is everything ok now grandma? Why did we all have to come here?"

"You see, when you were absent for school today Amber's mother Madame Martin assumed you were sick and went to visit you, when she did so she found the front door wide open and everything destroyed." Sabine explained. "When she realized you and your mother was missing she panicked and called the police."

Emma mouthed a silent 'o'. _"Poor Mme. Martin…"_ She shifted in her seat. "So what now?"

"We explained everything that happened to the police so Adrien is allowed to be your guardian for the time being." Tom said. "But… maybe we should stay in Paris so we can watch you." He added.

"Huh? Why?" Emma tilted her head in confusion.

"Adrien told us he heard how Encaptura was targeting you. That's really worrisome Emme. Sabine and I would feel a lot better if you were here to watch you."

"It's fine grandma! You and grandpa should have fun at the funeral. "… That sounded better in my head…" Emma twiddled with her fingers and blushed in embarrassment.

Sabine chuckled a bit. "I'm still not very sure Emma…"

"It's fiiiinnnee." She whined not wanting to be a burden to them. "Adrien can protect me like he did earlier, and Chat Noir! He did save Paris today."

"Just barely." Alya commented not noticing the way Adrien rubbed his neck. "Encaptura seemed to be a really fast and aggressive akuma… Chat Noir seemed like he was barely able to keep up."

"Not to mention, Ladybug was a no show." Nino said.

Emma frowned. "Yeah, well the thing seemed weak to me."

"Emma." Sabine frowned.

"I mean, Chat Noir didn't even need Ladybug to get the akuma." She called the stories her mother told her when she fought for Paris.

"She is right," Adrien agreed. "Although it is concerning how Ladybug did not come, the akuma seemed weaker than the akumas years ago so it's fine she didn't appear this time."

"It's not so fine." Alya crossed her arms. "Since Ladybug isn't here she can't use her lucky charm to fix Paris. That means the damage the akuma did are going to stay."

"Agreed. Also Emma we need to talk about what you did today during the fight." Sabine said angrily causing Emma to gulp.

As everyone started talking about the akuma fight and Ladybug Emma didn't miss the fear in Adrien's eyes.

* * *

 **This was the hardest chapter to write so far due to the fights, my writers' blocks and a lot of procrastination. By the way, I try to make this story as culture appropriate as possible to French life. If something I write seems wrong… please forgive my ignorant American self. If you celebrate Christmas, Merry Christmas Eve… that's weird to say.**

 **I was about to post the chapter when I remembered I started 'reacting' to reviews... I brought this upon myself... If someone says to update or something along the lines of 'I enjoy your story' I won't comment on that but I do see it and thank you!**

 **Tacobell: Maybe... Maybe not... Who knows?**

 **Shi-wahaha and jcat30: Thank you for being that to my attention, I agree with your comments so I was able to do some editing, thanks!**

 **That's all I got for you folks, see you later!**


End file.
